Maid of Honor
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: Are Jack and Angela ever gonna get married and if so why has Tempe decided that she doesn't want to be Angela's Maid of Honor anymore? Read and Find out!


So I was in the mood for some Angela/Brennan fanfiction and there is not a whole lot of it around here so I figured I'd add to the small amount that is here!!! I do have another idea for a Bren/Ange (song) fic so if you like the pairing let me know!!!

* * *

"What the fuck! You promised and now you are seriously telling me no! What made you change your mind?" The angry voice drifted into the corridor outside of the office where the one sided argument was going on. The voice was one he new very well because it was that of his lover and soon to be wife. He wondered what had gotten her so angry so he snooped and stood silently outside of her office door. He watched her from his position outside the door and then saw what was making her so angry. She was arguing with her best friend.

"I just…" She was stumbling over her words which was something she rarely did. She had made a promise to Angela and now she was breaking it and she felt awful but after what had happened last year she was not to sure she could even keep the promise. If she was completely honest with herself she did not want Angela to marry Jack, but the reason for that was not one she wanted to reveal.

"You just what, you promised me that you would be my maid of honor and now you are backing out on me! I just want to know why Bren." Angela's facial features had softened dramatically, yet Angela's eyes still stared deep into hers. Tempe looked away from her best friend's piercing stare. Angela stepped forward and grabbed her friend's chin lifting her face back up. Temperance Brennan was not the bashful type yet now she was showing that side of herself. "Look at me Bren!" It was a soft spoken command that Tempe refused to obey. "Sweetie what's wrong?" At that Tempe looked up with tear filled eyes.

She stared up at her best friend, eyes filled with unshed tears. She had no idea what she was going to say to Angela at that moment. Last year Temperance Brennan had, had so many things going on in her personal life, with her father's appearances and his arrest, not to mention her brother. Brennan had not had a single moment of time to object to her friend's sudden marriage plans and now she had that moment to object and she was most definitely objecting. Temperance could not tell her best friend why she was objecting to this marriage now though because she just could not bring herself to say what she wanted so badly to say. She did however bring herself to look her best friend in the eyes and as they met Tempe was tempted to give her friend an honest answer to her question.

Jack Hodgins still stood in the corridor outside of his fiancé's office looking in with wonder. He was unsure of what was going to happen but he was sure that it would not end well for him. Jack watched as the couple's eyes locked and he was on the edge of his seat in anticipation, well figuratively he mentally added. He would eventually walk in when a moment presented itself but until then Jack Hodgins continued to peek into the large office.

"Can't you just accept the fact that I do not want to be you maid of honor anymore especially after what happened last year," the last part was added softly by the doctor. Angela could only give her friend a look that spoke volumes. This time would be different because obviously Angela was no longer married to a man whose name she could not remember because now she remembered his name and she was no longer married to him. They stared at each other for a few more long moments and with those glances Tempe decided that she could not take it anymore everything was too much! "I can't take this anymore," Tempe mumbled softly to Angela.

"Can't take what sweetie," Angela said just as softly. Tempe leaned in softly and pressed her lips to Ange's. It took a moment but Angela responded grabbing Temperance closer as Jack stared from the corridor. The kiss was soft yet full of passion and he knew it just from watching. It hurt but he had, had a feeling that this would happen for quite some time. Brennan was an important part of Angela's life and he had accepted that from the beginning, but it still hurt to watch the pair kiss. "I've been waiting for that Sweetie," Angela whispered into her friend's ear.

"You were?" That was all Tempe could say she was speechless for the most part. Then something occurred to her, "What about Jack?" Hodgins stood there waiting for what Angela would say about him, but she stayed silent.

"I'll take care of it Sweetie," Angela whispered into Tempe's ear and just as the words had left Angela's mouth, Jack got the courage to walk into the office. As he did walk in Angela's facial expression changed dramatically. The woman that had been calm and loving was quickly being replaced by one that was nervous and terrified. Angela had been feeling comfortable and confident when she was telling her friend that she would take care of things and now her emotions were completely opposite.

"Zack finished with the tissue markers," He said as he handed Angela the skull. Their eyes met and Tempe became the bystander that Hodgins had been just been moments ago. Tempe was nervous to say the least and she was secretly thinking of fleeing from the room she was currently in. When she saw the intensity of the pair's glances she wanted to take back the last few minutes. She watched the two of them as they avoided the subject that they both knew needed to be discussed. Temperance could not take it anymore and she silently fled while the two other occupants of the office discussed what needed to be discussed. Angela saw her friend flee but said absolutely nothing she knew she would have plenty of time to run after Tempe later.

Angela was about to say something but Hodgins beat her to it. "I kind of figured this would happen sooner or later," He started and Angela made to interrupt but he stopped her by continuing. "You guys have always danced around your feelings for each other." She looked at him and knew he was right, but she didn't really feel comfortable verbally admitting it. "I mean I have seen you get out of bed in the middle of the night if she called, you would do anything for her and I know that so…" His voice faded into nothingness. Ange grabbed her boyfriend well now ex boyfriend and kissed him. "I love you Jack," She whispered. After those words were mumbled Angela left her office to search for Temperance Brennan, but when she arrived in her friend's office it was pitch black and empty.

"Where's Bones," a voice behind Angela asked softly. Angela realized it was Booth because he was the only one that would ever call Brennan Bones and so she turned around to face him and just shrugged. The hell if she knew! Ange and Booth were looking for the same person at least. As Booth and Angela started discussing the possible location of their friend Zack walked by informing them both that she had left for the night. Both Angela and Booth found that to be odd since Brennan usually stayed later than everyone else, but nonetheless Angela was going to see her friend so she rushed to her office grabbing her car keys and coat not knowing that the rush hour traffic she was about to be stuck in, would be a complete bitch. So it would be at least two hours, and a dictionary full of cuss words, before Angela eventually reached her best friend's apartment, and she knew it as soon as she pulled out of the parking garage at the Jeffersonian. And so as it went, two hours, fifteen minutes, and a shitload of swears later, Angela was parking her car at Tempe's apartment building.

She reached the second floor in near record time, only to realize that her key to the apartment was still buried in her purse. Angela sighed as she opened the bag and began sifting through the contents for her copy of Tempe's apartment key. It had taken Angela so long to get here and now she couldn't even find the damn key which really pissed her off! "Shit where the hell is the damn thing," Angela mumbled to herself as she searched her bag. When it finally appeared at the bottom she sighed in relief and went to unlock the door. As Ange slid the door open her eyes gazed around the near silent apartment. The only sounds were that of Angela's foot steps, and that of soft music playing in a room down the narrow hallway of the apartment. The music drew Angela closer not because it was particularly good music, but because she figured Temperance would be where the music was and she was most definitely correct because when she opened the door to the room she found none other than Temperance Brennan. Brennan was sitting calmly in the bathtub listen to some classical music that she obviously found to be soothing, when Angela startled her.

"What are you doing here?" That was Temperance Brennan's only response to the woman that had just walked into her bathroom, or maybe it was just her first response. Angela could only manage a light pink blush at the sight of her very naked friend covered only by a few remaining bubbles. When Temperance saw the tinge of light pink on her friend's face she could not stop the smile that lit up her face.

"Like something you see," Temperance whispered softly, which only succeeded in making Angela's face turn a deep red. The added color came with a smile though. Angela got on her knees and leaned forward in order to kiss her friend, but instead Temperance decided to pull Angela to her causing Tempe to bump her head and Angela to get soaking wet. The two made an attempt to disentangle themselves which only ended in hilarity. Angela successfully managed to keep one leg sturdy throughout the entire ordeal, but with only the exception of the one pant leg in which the sturdy leg was in she was completely soaked. Somehow Angela managed to get her other leg out of the water and as she regained her footing she lifted Tempe up into her arms and Temperance could only manage to giggle as her girlfriend carried her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"I love you Bren," Ange whispered softly as she threw Tempe on top of the bed. Tempe responded by peeling her girlfriend's wet clothes off and throwing them across the room. Their lips locked and their tongues dueled until both panted for breath and then Angela got a real response. "I love you too Ange," Temperance whispered into Angela's ear. As their bodies met in a fiery passion it was certain that neither had spoken truer words before, but it was also certain that their future together was to be uncertain, but then again when is the future ever certain?

* * *

Please leave reviews they make me happy and they make me write more fanfics!!! ) I was going to go for an M rated one but I don't feel to comfortable with that so yeah... 


End file.
